


Winter Solder!Bucky mistakes Alexander Pierce for Steve Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [95]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Rec list, bucky mistakes alexander pierce for steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: These recs were originally shared and compiled by a guest reccer and the members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord in July 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 1





	Winter Solder!Bucky mistakes Alexander Pierce for Steve Recs

Thank you to our guest reccer this week! 

### Why I like the Winter Solder!Bucky mistakes Alexander Pierce for Steve trope

The theme this week is: Winter Solder!Bucky mistakes Alexander Pierce for Steve. It's a dark theme that is something of a trope in Stucky fandom, owed to the uncanny resemblance of Chris Evans to a young Robert Redford.

Tumblr post of this trope that I could find - with images of Redford that really show the resemblance: <https://thunderboltsortofapenny.tumblr.com/post/93726812479/hey-so-i-have-a-question-you-may-or-may-not-bet>  
  
I love this trope. It allows writers and artists to explore a canon specific psychological dimension of Bucky as a prisoner of Hydra with Pierce as his handler. And despite its horror, this trope affirms how even after everything that's been done to him, Bucky still loves Steve and would do anything for him.  
  
I have a few recs but am really looking forward what fics and art with this theme other people know. It's not easy to find on AO3, especially if you are not looking for a sexual dimension - those fics are tagged, as far as I can see, with “James “Bucky”Barnes/Alexander Pierce.”  
  
This week's recs may deal with themes of violence, dubcon, and/or noncon, so please read the tags and warnings carefully.  


Here's an amazing fanvid by Orig1n, Dead Inside, which combines footage from several Robert Redford movies with footage of the Winter Soldier. To have some of Robert Redford's lines be applied to Bucky is haunting, to say the least.  


The most well-known fic with this theme, I think, is “A History of Birds” by OddityBoddity: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135823>  
  
There's a kind of spin-off of “History of Birds” with more background on Pierce, “End of the Line”. I don't think I'll ever forget Bucky/the Asset calling Pierce “Steve” when he was about to escape from his prison. (Fic comes with a Hydra Trash Party warning!) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139081>  
  
One of my personal favourites is “Shoeless Joe and the Sunshine Kid” by nimmieamme. It's an eerie, dark fic where for the longest time (unspoiled) readers have no clue what is going on. Just like Bucky, you start to doubt “Steve” and eventually find out who this handler really is. The fic is brilliantly written; it reads like an orginal American short story. For me, it's one of those dark fics that show what a power darkfic can have. Link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414678>  
  
There's also an amazing podfic by @tipsy-kitty: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320231>  
  
I have some more but for now I am really curious what fics/art you guys know that have Bucky mistake Steve for Pierce.  


### Winter Solder!Bucky mistakes Alexander Pierce for Steve Fic Recs

 **Title:** A Glass Darkly  
**Why:** Bucky comes home. He remembers his best friend.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134670>

**Title:** It Tastes Like You But Sweeter  
**Why:** Similar to the above, with a slight twist.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364674>

**Title:** Pax Hydra  
**Why:** Short, chilling Pierce POV, about the compromises working for peace entails.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333753>  
**Bonus illustration** (:warning: blood): <https://min1919.tumblr.com/post/131974588921/from-emilyenroses-fic>

**Title:** Such A Lovely Face  
**Why:** This is a series of short journal entries Pierce wrote for his daughter. I found it incredibly intense, both Pierce's story, and what you could read between the lines of “Private Jimmy's story.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891732>

**Title:** Touch As Sweet As  
**Why:** Steve and Bucky working on a recovering Bucky's sex life - only Steve doesn't know that Bucky's reverting into conditioned behavior from his time with Pierce. The prequel by @DefilerWyrm is also excellent. HTP warning. The fic is Bucky mistaking Steve for Pierce, but I think this counts?!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426775>

**Title:** Under the Bridge (the persistence of trauma)  
**Why:** Deep dive into Pierce POV and the way he manipulates the Soldier sexually and emotionally. Bucky surfaces momentarily when the Soldier realizes the disparity between Pierce and Steve. ::warning: HTP warning :warning:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210561>

Thanks again to our guest reccer and to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
